Yasha
by BlackHeretic
Summary: A fifteen-year-old dog hanyou girl gives up the life she wants to save her friends. She gets stuck with Koga of the Eastern Demon Wolf tribe and, well, he kinda likes her, but not vice versa. After a lot of twists and turns, a newcomer to their world appears. Will Yasha go with him or stay with her people? Follow their adventures in YASHA!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hi, my name is Yasha, and I want to tell you the beginning of my story; meaning how I ended up with Koga.

I was walking with InuYasha and his group, when here came that stupid idiot, Koga.

He walked right up to InuYasha and started an argument about Kagome. So there they were, battling…again. The battle lasted an hour, maybe? I didn't know, but it was a while.

Then, Koga caught InuYasha at a moment's hesitation. Koga stabbed him through the stomach, shocking himself as he accidentally launched the sword at InuYasha.

"Ouch," InuYasha fell to the ground, motionless. Kagome raced toward him.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed.

Koga was about to finish him off until he saw Kagome.

"Stay away!" He shouted. "I'm getting rid of him once and for all."

Kagome didn't listen; she kept running toward the motionless heap on the ground. I slashed at Koga with my sword, but he dodged it easily and ran toward Kagome.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Don't hurt them!"

I ran toward them, thinking of a way to save InuYasha and Kagome. Koga had always wanted to have Kagome stay with him. But, to InuYasha, that wasn't an option. Kagome had always liked InuYasha _way _more than Koga. I guess that destroyed his feelings for her after a while.

I could go with him. I could make him a deal that I would go with him if he swore never to hurt InuYasha ever again. I ran to Koga and blocked his path to InuYasha and Kagome. And guess what he did? The stupid idiot slammed right into me.

I was knocked off my feet and I landed beside Kagome and InuYasha. Koga had just arrived on their other side.

"Stop!" I shouted. "I'll make you a deal. You want to kill InuYasha, but you can't. Think about how that would make Kagome and the others feel. Kagome would probably hunt you down and kill you. InuYasha dying would just hurt her, duh, I'm not stupid."

I looked at Kagome. She was red and was about ready to smack me upside the head.

"Listen, I know you're saying half of this just to make them mad," I continued, "But you can't kill InuYasha or whatever. I will make you a deal. A life for a life. You can – you can take me, make me work for your tribe or whatever, and in return you must never come near InuYasha and the others again. Got that?"

Koga looked at me, surprised, and accepted.

I left with him that day, and that's how I got stuck with Koga. Now, let's start the dumb story.

**FYI, this is a fanfic based off of the actual and true dreams of my dear friend tribedog. She wakes up and writes them down. Today (Feb. 1, 2012), she gave me permission to put the on the site! So, updates will be regular, daily pretty much, unless I forget to type it up. Thank you so much, tribedog!**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One (one year later)

Now, let me tell you a bit about myself. I'm a hanyou, more specifically a dog demon. I live with the Eastern Demon Wolf tribe (a.k.a Koga's tribe), and I help InuYasha and Koga defeat demons. It's amazing that Koga lets me visit InuYasha anyway. But now, we weren't doing anything.

I was just glad to chill out for a while. I was lying out in the sun, Koga left me a while ago for some quiet time (thank goodness), and since I was a dog demon, I wasn't exactly a tribe member.

While I was lying there, I thought about how annoying a wolf demon could be.

I closed my eyes, wondering what my life would have been like if I hadn't have saved InuYasha and Kagome that day…

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in a shallow cave on a thin blanket. Koga was sitting at the entrance. I got up and sat next to him, but he just kept staring into nowhere.

I sighed, looking out at the waterfall covering the rest of the tribe's living quarters. I squinted to see the men inside doing their tribe duties.

You should understand why I like to visit InuYasha's group, because, well, there are other girls there and I am the only one here. But, Koga doesn't understand that. I looked up at the stars shining brightly in the sky and wished Koga _would _understand. (….Idiot)

**XXX**

"Damn it that hurt!" InuYasha was standing, holding his arm.

He had burnt his arm in the fire and Kagome was right beside him, tending to his stupid arm. Koga and I (yes, dumb old Koga, walking me to my friend's campout like I was a preschooler and he was my father, when I am the same age he is!) had traveled here over the rest of the night to visit them.

Koga always "drops me off" so I can stay with them for a few days. That was the _only _good thing about Koga. "Visiting" meant a few days. InuYasha enjoys when I visit, he likes having another not annoying (well, not nearly as much as Sesshomaru) dog hanyou around.

"So…um, how have you been doing?" I asked the awkwardly, sitting down. I stared at the floor of the little hut they were staying in.

"Just fine, how have you been doing?" Miroku ran over to sit by me. I backed against the nearest wall. "I missed you very much, Yasha!"

Sango didn't look happy.

"I'm fine, so why don't you just…LEAVE ME ALONE?" I yelled, shoving him into Sango.

InuYasha was still holding his arm with a stupid look on his face. His black hair blew around his shoulder from the wind coming through the window. Oh…did I tell you it was the new moon? Probably not. Here, let me explain real quick.

InuYasha and I are hanyous, so on when day/night at least once a year, we loose our hanyou powers. And guess what? Ours just happen to be on the same night. _Tonight_. Get that? Good. Now let's continue.

**Thanks tribedog (she has an account now!) for enduring the "grueling" pain of spending every night with Koga in your dreams (of course you can't help it...but, oh well!) and I'm sure every that reads this will be...entertained...by it!**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Sitting at a fire with InuYasha and company on a new moon was just great. Really, it's not so bad to loose my powers, the blue streak in my hair and my fangs disappear (plus a lot of my strength, speed, etc.), but that's it. Oh, and also my tail, which I am _completely _comfortable without.

So, I was sitting there, eating fish and watching Kagome take care of InuYasha. Then, Kagome looked up and asked a very stupid question.

"Why don't you change as much as InuYasha?" You see, I only change every other new moon, but InuYasha changes _every _new moon. Lucky him.

I stared at her like _what? _Then I gave her a "duh, you're stupid" look.

"Well, everyone knows that!" I exclaimed. "I'm not as much demon as InuYasha."

Kagome shrugged and went back to reapplying ointment and bandages to InuYasha's arm.

"Stupid new moon," he muttered. "I hate changing."

**XXX**

In the morning, Koga was sitting beside me. Everyone else was still asleep except InuYasha. He was unusually quiet, so I completely forgot where I was.

"What the hell?" I muttered sleepily. I sat up, trying to pinpoint what Koga was glaring at. InuYasha sat there with a defiant look on his face as well.

To get Koga's attention to stop them from killing each other, I simply whispered, "Koga," he tore his eyes away from InuYasha and looked down at me.

"Hey, Yasha," he whispered, giving me a small smile and helping me sit up more. I sleepily fell into him at the sudden movement and huddled in the blanket Koga forced me to take with me.

What InuYasha said next made me want to throw up the fish I had eaten last night.

"Okay, stop it, Koga. Don't get mushy with her around here because I can't stand it." InuYasha looked at Koga with distaste. "You two should get out of here."

"_What_?" I spat, turning red from embarrassment and anger. "I do _not _like Koga."

"Whatever," InuYasha said, turning his back to watch Kagome sleep.

"Listen, mutt, I just came here because I have to take Yasha back with me early." Koga growled, standing.

He helped me up off my butt and into a standing position. I felt weird, I was still in my regular blue kimono, and I was still human. Thankfully, it was close to daybreak.

"What for?" InuYasha asked testily.

"I need her to come back, that's all," Koga said defensively.

"Yeah, whatever, you probably just miss her and you don't want to admit it. You just want a female in your little tribe, even though she's got no wolf blood in her and she's only half-demon," InuYasha jeered.

That started a big argument about me. Until, that is, Kagome woke up…

"SIT BOY!"

Then, finally, daybreak came and I was demon again. Thank goodness.

**XXX**

When I got home (which is wherever the wolf tribe stays), there was a big meal for me, and Koga pretty much said the whole of what InuYasha said was true, that he wanted a female in the tribe and he missed me. So, what did I do? I slapped him as hard as I could across the face and started eating.

"Gosh, did they feed you at all?" he asked me, sitting beside me as I hungrily ate.

I glared at him and mumbled around a mouthful of food. "Yeah, but not _nearly _enough."

He is so stupid sometimes. When I finished eating, the rest of the tribe showed me to a small cave a little ways uphill, and pushed me into it. I had a little cliff, like a balcony, that I could walk out on.

I quickly settled into it.

At sunset, Koga came and sat at the edge of the cliff. He has always done that, keep guard at the entrance of my sleeping quarters, that is. He let no one else come near.

It was kind of annoying, the way he was _always _around, but it made me feel kind of safe. Even though Koga was really stupid (and when I say "stupid" I mean _really _stupid), he was okay sometimes.

I walked up and sat next to him.

"It's, uh, kind of a nice day, huh?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable. He looked sideways at me a little weirdly, and then smiled a little.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied. I looked out at the lake in the distance. Koga turned that way too. "You know, Yasha, I've always kind of liked you."

I felt an uncomfortable, red blush reaching my cheeks. I tried to push it down, but it came through.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I kinda noticed."

"Listen, it's getting late and we're leaving early tomorrow, you'd better get some rest." Koga made no move to stand, but I sighed, leaving and sprawling myself out on the pelt bed on the floor.

The next morning, Koga took me to a wild hot spring nearby to wash up. I felt like I should have said something to him, but he took off without another word. Although, I knew he wouldn't go farther than a quick run's distance away.

Koga was always worried about me, but he never wanted to admit it. He always wanted the best for me. I saw what happened with Kagome and InuYasha once they got to spend more time with each other. They're totally in love with each other now. I'm scared that that will happen with Koga and me.

I soaked in the waters for a while, letting the warm water and steam loosen my muscles and sharpen my mind. I would need that from now on. I had to stay away from Koga.

**Thanks to tribedog for making this story possible! And thanks to laptopjenn for adding this to their story alert list!**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

When I was finished bathing, we headed off again. Soon I realized where we were going. He was taking me back to InuYasha (already?). We soon arrived, and I was surprised to find everyone awake and eating. Kagome looked up.

"Hey, where'd you go yesterday?"

InuYasha then stood; a bowl of ramen in his hand. He walked outside and Koga followed him. They were talking, then arguing, then just talking again. Eventually they came back inside and walked over to me.

Koga gave me a serious (if you can call kind-of loving serious) look. "You will be staying with InuYasha."

"Okay," I said, plopping down beside Kagome. Koga turned to InuYasha.

"Take good care of her."

When he said that, I about threw up. It hit me that he liked me a little more than I was comfortable with. I sat there staring at InuYasha like I was giving him permission to beat the stupidness out of Koga.

"Hel_-lo_, I can take care of myself! Oh, and have you forgotten that I lived with them for maybe about a _year _before I got stuck with _you_?" I said, a bit annoyed.

"Umm…yeah, of course," Koga said a bit awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

InuYasha looked a bit uncomfortable, too. I could tell they really weren't really contented talking about this particular part of history. So, I tried to get off it quickly.

"Um, hi Shippo, haven't talked to you in forever, sorry!" I started awkwardly, plastering a fake smile on my face that surely made it look like I was constipated.

"It's fine Yasha, and good to see you! Let's just finish our meal."

So Koga left (finally) and I waited until the rest of the group was done eating. Afterward, Kagome packed up and we were off.

I made a split second decision and bounded up to InuYasha. Sometimes, my curiosity gets the better of me. I _had _to know what he and Koga were talking about earlier.

"So, InuYasha…what were you and Koga talking about earlier, exactly?" I asked.

He kind of shot me a weird look, but decided he might as well answer me. "Well, um, he said something about you having to stay here because he and his wolf tribe are going after Naraku, and he wants to keep you safe and all that. But, he brought you to the wrong place. Because we're going after him too." He said, finishing with a hint of anger in his voice.

Oh great. The journey's just begun and we're already chasing after Koga. Again.

**xXx**

"Okay, let me get one thing straight. I. Don't. Like. KOGA!" I screamed. InuYasha folded his arms, sticking his nose up in the air.

"Yeah, _what_ever. It's either you like him, or he likes you. What's his problem, anyway? He _hates _me, he _loves _you, and we're _both _half-demon!"

I flinched. I tried to contain it, but it fought its way back up. And it was _very _noticeable.

"Listen, why don't you quit bothering me and start worrying about your _own _problems, not Koga's. I mean, you've got two girlfriends! Besides, I don't even know what you see in Kikyo. She's dead – accept it and live with it!" I shouted.

"_What_!" He was angry now. "You _won't _insult Kikyo! You're dead!" And with that, he started chasing me around the room. You see; a couple days ago we stopped in a village to rest. Sango and Kirara went out to scout the outskirts of the village and Kagome and Shippo followed Miroku to watch him "exorcise" the headman's house.

But that was definitely _not _my problem right now. I wasn't going to live through tonight if I didn't get away from this lunatic. Finally he stopped, drawing Tetsusaiga.

"Ah! You're not actually going to _kill _me, are you?"

"Try me." He growled. He lunged forward, slashing at me (but failing) and crashed his sword through the wall.

I quickly drew my sword, Hasaiha (which means this is _definitely_ desperate measures), and slashed at him, missing completely and slicing through thin air. InuYasha was on the other side of the room. He blinked at me in a confused sort of manner, then set his battle face back on and attacked.

He stabbed straight through my stomach. _Oh no_. _I'm going to be killed_.

InuYasha stepped closer to me. I saw in his eyes an unfamiliar (and quite unwelcome) glow. Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I will kill you, Yasha. Not now, but with my own hands. I will find you. And I will kill you." And then he collapsed. I looked down at him in horror and saw for a moment my own pool of blood, Tetsusaiga still lodged deep inside me. And with that, I blacked out.

**Hey there people! _So _sorry I haven't updated in a million years, but my computer had to have brain surgery and was out for a while. But, here we are, reading this. I plan on updating soon after this, sorry it's so short but I really don't feel like I want to add the rest for now, so we'll save it for next time. Again, thanks to YKE for letting me put this on FFN and I'm sure lots are happy about it! Bye! ~Kikyo**


End file.
